


A Few Years Later

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Yes the title is a block b reference deal w/ that too, theyre businessmen again deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Hey, I really love your writing about cheolsoo because it's so sweet and I'm cheolsoo trash for sure. Can you write a cheolsoo fic where seungcheol and Jisoo are ex-boyfriends then they meet again after 5 years of break up and no communication at all because Jisoo just move to seungcheol company and he gets jealous over his co-workers flirt to Jisoo. "I know it's stupid and I always thought that I over you but here I'm on my knees in front of our co-workers to ask you to be mine again, forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2am, im in a hotel room in tennessee, and its way too fuckin hot what tf am i doing

"So I hear we're getting a transfer," Jeunghan sat down on Seungcheol's desk, getting in his way so that he couldn't get any real work done.

Seungcheol looked up Jeunghan, who had started to swing his legs in boredom. He sighed, knowing the other wouldn't leave until he indulged him in his gossip.

"Oh, really? Where's he from," Seungcheol's voice was void of emotion, hoping that his tone would show that he _really_ wasn't interested in the new guy.

"America."

Seungcheol's head perked up at that, Jeunghan smiling victoriously. It was rare that they got someone from overseas, _America_ no less. At the most, they got someone from Japan or Taiwan, but never someone from so far away.

"Exotic, I know," Jeunghan smirked, glad he could get Seungcheol invested in his gossip.

"When're they coming?" Seungcheol asked.

"Hmm," Jeunghan brought a finger to his pursed lip in thought and glanced down at his watch. "About right now," he turned his head to the side so that he could look at the door to their boss's office, which was starting to open. Seungcheol followed the movement.

Seungcheol's breath caught in his throat at what he saw. He was expecting a foreign face with blonde hair and blue eyes or maybe dark skin and kinky hair. What he wasn't expecting was a familiar face he knew all too well.

"He's cute," Jeunghan admired offhandedly.

"Uhm, yeah," Seungcheol coughed, trying to get his lungs to work again.

"What's wrong?" Jeonghan was suddenly concerned, an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Nothing-" Seungcheol shook his head to clear his mind, "nothing don't worry about it."

"Do you know him," Jeonghan asked as he craned his neck to get a better look at the new guy to see if he recognized the face too.

Seungcheol _could_ lie, but Jeonghan would find out sooner or later, so might as well get it out of the way right now.

"Yeah, uh, his name is Jisoo and we dated back in high school," Seungcheol explained through a grimace.

"But he's from America. I thought you've never been outside of Korea?" Jeonghan stopped breaking his own neck to look back at Seungcheol.

"He lived here with his grandparents for most of high school until he went back to America to take care of his dad."

"Do you think he'll remember you?"

"Probably not, why?"

"He's coming this way."

Seungcheol all but dived under his desk. Instead, he practically buried his head into his computer so that Jisoo wouldn't see his face. As much as he missed the guy, he didn't really want to bring back up old memories for either of them.

"Hi, you must be the new hire," oh god, was Jeonghan _talking_ to him.

"Yeah! I'm Hong Jisoo, it's nice t- I'm sorry. Cheollie-hyung? Is that you?"

 _Fuck_ , Jisoo recognized him.

Seungcheol laughed awkwardly as he raised and turned his head to look at Jisoo.

"Oh, Jisoo-ya!" Seungcheol smiled and tried not to look him in the eyes, "It's nice to see you again."

"Same, I didn't realize you worked here!" Jisoo's smile seemed a lot less fake than Seungcheol's. "I'd love to talk more, but I have to go set my desk up. I look forward to working with you."

Jisoo bowed a goodbye and walked off to his own desk, which wasn't that far way. Seungcheol _definitely_ wasn't looking at his butt as he retreated.

"You're face is red," Jeonghan laughed behind his hand.

"No it's not. It's just really hot in here," Seongcheol took his eyes off Jisoo to glare at Jeonghan.

"Oh, don't tell me that I upset _Cheollie-hyung_ ," Jeonghan fake pouted.

"Shut up. I hate you."

Jeonghan blew Seungcheol a kiss before hopping off the desk and sauntering to his own work station, which was considerably closer to Jisoo's desk than Seungcheol was comfortable with.

"Asshole," Seungcheol whispered after him.

Seungcheol tried to go back to work, he really did, but he could fucking stop thinking about Jisoo. It didn't help that his first crush, his first boyfriend, and his first heartbreak was sitting less than 5 meters away from him. It also didn't help that Jeonghan kept flirting with him.

He couldn't stop thinking about how his voice was deeper from when they were teens. He couldn't stop wondering if Jisoo still sang or still played the guitar or still read the bible before bed. He couldn't stop comparing Older Jisoo to Younger Jisoo and how they looked the same but different; like how Older Jisoo's jawline was stronger but his eyes were just as soft as Younger Jisoo.

Most importantly, he couldn't stop reliving the day they broke up. It was so long ago by now, but it still felt fresh to Seungcheol. They didn't end on ill terms, it happened mutually, but he could still taste the bile in his mouth when they agreed to breakup because they couldn't do a long distance relationship. He could still feel the drying tears when he woke up the first month and remembered that Jisoo was no longer there.

They promised to stay in touch, but they never did. Seungcheol wondered if they would still be together if they decided to exchange letters like they said they would. Maybe Seungcheol could actually look Jisoo in the eye if th-

"Seungcheol? Earth to hyung? Come on, pay attention!"

Seungcheol was dragged roughly out of his daydreaming by fingers snapping in front of his face.

"Ah, sorry, Hansol-ah. What do you need?" Seungcheol sat up straight in his chair and turned to look up Hansol.

Hansol ignored Seungcheol's question to lean against the desk and smirk. "Were you thinking about Jisoo sunbae?" He asked.

"What? No," Seungcheol waved his hand dismissively before leaning in and asking, "How do you know about Jisoo-ya?" in a low voice.

"Jeonghan hyung told me," Hansol said, unfazed by Seungcheol's dark tone.

Seungcheol slumped down into his chair and groaned, "That bastard can't keep his mouth shut to save his life."

"It makes the office interesting at least," Hansol offered.

"More like it causes trouble," Seungcheol grumbled and crossed his arms. He sighed and bit the tip of his tongue in thought before looking back up at Hansol, who was looking at him in amusement.

"Hansol-ah, you're young and still in the whole dating thing, right?"

"Uhh, I guess? Yeah."

"How does an old hyung like me flirt?"

Hansol smiled as he bit on his knuckle. Seungcheol had his hands over his face and was peaking through his fingers. He looked a bit too desperate.

"Well, hyung, kids these days flirt by telling the flirtee that they have a car; taking care of them, like getting them drinks and food and stuff; and texting each other a lot," Hansol counted off his fingers as he spoke.

Seungcheol slouched further and further into his chair as Hansol went on. "I'm don't think any of those will work, they're so subtle," he pouted.

"I mean, you dated him before, right? You know what he likes, so just do that," Hansol shrugged.

It was true, Seungcheol still remembered all the things that made Jisoo smile. He absolutely loved hand holding, shoulder rubs, hugs, and hair touching. He also remembered Jisoo telling him that he loved being touched so much because same-gender skinship was so common in Korea that they wouldn't be looked at twice, unlike in America where he had to be careful about that kind of thing.

"I'm not sure if it's okay to be that intimate with him anymore, though. It's been so long, anyways, he might not like that type of stuff anymore," Seungcheol sighed, going completely limp in his chair.

"Come on, hyung, stop acting like a baby. Just go talk to him. Tell him you wanna catch up with each other over coffee or something," Hansol shook Seungcheol's shoulder lightly as he laughed.

"I guess," Seungcheol spun his chair so that he could look at Jisoo. As expected, Jeonghan was talking to him, probably flirting. "What about Jeonghan-ah, though?" he asked.

"I'll distract him," Hansol nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked pretty determined even though he'd probably be better off not getting involved in Seungcheol's love life.

Seungcheol sighed but sat up in his chair. "Alright," he said, nodding once and looking up at Hansol.

"Wait for my signal," Hansol walked off towards Jeonghan and Jisoo, leaving Seungcheol to pretend to be busy so no one would get suspicious.

He kept looking at them out of the corner of his eyes, though. He saw Hansol approach Jisoo and Jeonghan and say something to Jeonghan. He looked annoyed at what Hansol said, but sighed and went with him anyways when the younger started walking away. Hansol turned his head to Seungcheol and winked.

"I guess that's the signal," Seungcheol said to himself and stood up. He still wasn't exactly ready, but he could live to humor Hansol. And, really, what did he have to loose?

Jisoo had already gone back to work by the time Seungcheol got to him, so he had to get the other's attention by coughing awkwardly and saying, "Uhm, hey, Jisoo-ya."

Jisoo jumped in his chair and his eyes darted around the office before they settled on Seungcheol. Jisoo sighed and smiled, "Ah, sorry, hyung, you scared me," then laughed.

Seungcheol couldn't help but smile back. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Jisoo still felt close enough to him to call him hyung. Nope, not at all.

"What'd you need?" Jisoo pushed his chair back away from his desk and looked up at Seungcheol expectantly.

"I was just wondering if we could talk. You know, catch up," Seungcheol shifted uncomfortably now that he had Jisoo's full attention one-on-one.

Jisoo glanced at his computer for half a second before looking back at Seungcheol and smiling, "Yeah, I always have time for an old friend. It's been- what? Five years, now?"

Seungcheol pretended to not be hurt by the term "old friend." Did Jisoo regret them dating?

"How was America?" Seungcheol asked instead, leaning against Jisoo's desk.

Jisoo sighed and looked down at his hands. He had a far away look in his eyes, like he was remembering something unsavory.

"It was... good. There were a lot of things I missed about America while I was here, so it was nice to go back to those. There was a lot of things I missed about Korea, though, so I guess the trade was even," Jisoo finished with a small smile.

"What'd you miss about Korea? There's not a lot here that you can't do in America, is there?" Seungcheol fought his urge to hug Jisoo and ask what was wrong.

"Uh, it didn't have-" Jisoo coughed a rubbed at his neck, ears turning red, "It didn't have you."

If Seungcheol was drinking something, he would have spit it out. He looked at Jisoo, surprised, but the other was staring at the floor and picking at his nails.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Jisoo attempted to laugh it off nervously, but Seungcheol had already dropped to the ground to get eye-level with Jisoo.

"No, no don't apologize," Seungcheol grabbed at Jisoo's hands without a second thought, too wrapped up in the moment. "Did you really miss me?" he asked and rubbed circles into Jisoo's palm to try and get him to relax.

Jisoo blushed and hunched his shoulders, but nodded anyways.

"Thank god, I wasn't the only one," Seungcheol dropped his head in relief and held Jisoo's hands together,

"You missed me?" Jisoo echoed Seungcheol's earlier question.

Seungcheol blushed this time and nodded.

"Yeah, I- I missed you a lot. When I saw you come into the office I lost my breath because I thought I'd never see you again, but... You're here and I can't help but think what we might have been if we kept in touch. I regret not writing to you, but now I've gotten a second chance with you- or, if you'd want to start dating again, that's up to you, I just kinda hoped-"

Seungcheol was interrupted by Jisoo laughing.

"What?" Seungcheol asked.

"You still ramble when you're nervous," Jisoo smiled fondly and kissed the top of Seungcheol's head.

"Is that a yes?"

Jisoo nodded.

Seungcheol all but tackled Jisoo in a hug, burying his face in the other's neck. Jisoo wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's waist and pulled him closer, trying to get back all the years he lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy & the ending is rushed im sorry
> 
>  
> 
> But do you have a story you want written? Send me prompts at [my writing blog](http://supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
